Andy Flynn's Secret
by captainsharon
Summary: Andy Flynn has a big secret that hides from everyone. Will this be the end of his relationship with Sharon? (Please R&R)
1. The Secret

Chapter 1

The day at the department was busy. The team had finished with a severe case of murder. Lieutenant Provenza went to his desk with a cup of coffee. Detective Sykes , detective Sanchez and Lieutenant Tao discussed the important facts about the completed case. Andy Flynn sat at his desk and leaned back, distracted in his thoughts. Provenza looked at him carefully, put the glass on his desk and went to him. He put his hand on his shoulder with a slight smile.

"What happens Flynn?" Andy looked at him and sighed.

"Nothing." Provenza, however, knew that his friend was hiding something important. He behaved rather strangely a few days and all could feel it. Especially Sharon that he avoided permanently. She was sitting in her office thoughtful about the last things that had happened. She just couldn't understand his strange behavior. Sharon took her glasses off, threw her pen on the desk, leaned back and closed her eyes wearily. Provenza sat next to Andy and looked at him again. Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Flynn, something happens to you. You act so strange. You don't even talk to us. What's the problem?" Provenza asked several times heatedly. Andy turned to him.

"Look, Provenza, everything's fine. I just feel tired and I need to be alone. Excuse me." Andy said sharply, picked up his bag and walked toward the elevators. Provenza sighed and shook his head. Sharon put her papers in the drawer when Provenza knocked on the door.

"Captain, you go home, perhaps?" he said in a hoarse voice. Sharon nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes, Rusty probably waiting for me. '"

"Uh, Captain, it doesn't take much time, but can we talk? It's really important." Sharon looked at him confusedly.

"Of course. What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" Provenza closed the door and approached her. He cleared his throat, ready to talk, although he didn't know where to start.

"Captain, it's about Andy."

"Andy? What about him?"

"I think that you feel the sudden changes in him. I tried to talk to him several times, but without success. Sanchez also tried, but ...-"

"Lieutenant, I understand perfectly. Of course I feel this change. I can't understand what's happening to him, but I want to know. If I have to admit he doesn't speak with me and kept me avoided. That worries me. " Sharon said thoughtfully and sighed wearily.

"Captain, try to talk to him again. I know it's hard, but we need to understand what's going on." Provenza said. Sharon nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him tonight. Where's he? '"

"I don't know, maybe he left home."

"Well, I'm convinced that tonight I can understand. '"

"Thank you, Captain." Provenza said politely and left. Sharon took a deep breath and looked at her watch.

"First I'll call Rusty to say that I'll be late and then I'll talk to Andy." she murmured softly and took the phone. She called Rusty and she was more relaxed when he realized that he was out with friends. Sharon took her purse and walked toward the elevators. She arrived in the parking lot and looked around. She didn't see Andy. She quickly took her keys and got into the car and headed Andy's home. She had to talk to him, necessarily. She couldn't wait any longer. Andy was hiding a huge secret. He knew that if Sharon understand this, their relationship will be over. He sat on the couch thinking. He closed his eyes for a moment, but every time he thought of Sharon. He couldn't believe everything that's happening. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't forget that phone call that changed his life in an instant. At that moment, someone knocked on the door. He cautiously opened the door and froze, seeing Sharon's sad face. She stood before him. Just like that. They looked at each other.

"Andy, can we talk?" she asked softly. Andy sighed, his hands were shaking because he knew why she was here. He invited her inside. They sat on a couch in silence. Andy avoided her gaze. Sharon took his hand and stroked his face with a smile.

"Andy, I beg you. I want to talk. You behave quite strangely for several days. You stay away from me constantly. What's wrong with you?" Sharon asked in expectedness. Andy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He looked into her green eyes with love.

"Sharon, I told you that everything's fine. '"

"No, nothing's fine, Andy. You're hiding something from us all. Today I talked to Provenza." Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"Oh, God, this Provenza! He always does that! '"

"Andy, please. What are you hiding you? Are you ill?" she asked with fear.

"No, I'm not ill, calm down."

"So? What's happening? Andy, what I am for you?" Andy looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"What is this question?"

"Andy, I asked you a question. What I am for you? Why do you hide everything from me. I want to know the truth." Andy took a deep breath and kissed her gently.

"Sharon, you're my everything, absolutely everything, and I love you with all my heart, but I can't tell you that. I'm sorry." Sharon dropped his hand.

"You say you love me, but why did you hide what ails you?" She squeezed his hand.

"Andy, I'll always be here with you. Whatever happens, believe me." At this point, the door is opened.

"Sharon, how are you?" Nicole said, entering inside.

"I'm fine thanks." Nicole immediately realized that she interrupts important conversation.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, I'll be in the other room." Nicole said apologetically. Sharon turned his attention to Andy.

"Andy, you're scaring me." she admitted.

"Sharon, you don't even know that if I say it will change our whole life, our relationship." Sharon looked at him confused.

"Andy, I don't understand. It's so bad?" Andy took a deep breath.

"Sharon, I couldn't even tell it to Nicole." Sharon sat close to him.

"Andy, what's happening?"

"Sharon, if you want, I'll tell you." Andy cleared his throat.

"It's very difficult for me. I think about it a few days and I can't find out. I don't want to hurt you, I love you. I don't know what to think, but I can't sleep. Sharon a few days ago I got a call. That call changed my life at that moment. " Sharon listened carefully.

"What call?" she asked softly. Andy sighed and continued, "Called Carolyn, my ex-wife." Sharon was surprised.

"And what did she say?"

"Sharon, I ... I ... She told me ..." Andy couldn't find the words to explain. "Sharon, I have a son. Carolyn hid it from me. He is 20 years old." Sharon's eyes widened. She swallowed the lump in her throat and the only thing she could do was to be silent.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. This story will not be very long. Please review!**_


	2. Difficulty

Chapter 2

Sharon didn't know what to think at this moment. She was in shock and was quite confused. She sighed and looked at Andy. Her mind was filled with questions, but she decided to ask the simple question.

"You have a son. This is ... What's his name?" Andy sighed wearily and replied, "Nicholas." Sharon nodded and put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Andy looked at her with surprise. Sharon behaved pretty normally. He'd thought that she would want to give up their relationship. She hugged and kissed him on the cheek. He looked into her green eyes sadly and questioningly.

"Sharon, you ...-" She put a finger to his mouth and shushed softly.

"What are you thinking of? That I can leave you? Andy I'll never leave you. Whatever happens, I'll always be there for you and will help you. I love you." Andy smiled and kissed her.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I just thought when you realize you'll terminate our relationship because I have a son." Sharon sighed and squeezed his hand.

"Andy, I'm glad that you shared with me. That you have a son ... Andy, are you sure he's your son?" Sharon asked curiously with a stern look. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged, "I don't know, Sharon. But I can't pretend that she doesn't call. ''

"Well, I understand. But why did she tell you this now? Why, she didn't do 20 years ago?"

"Sharon, I don't know, really. I feel pretty confused. I don't know how to say this to Nicole. But if he is really my son, I have to take care of him." Sharon nodded and rubbed his back.

"Calm down. I know what a good father you are."

"Actually, I made a lot of mistakes in the past. When we divorced with Caroline, Nicole was 5 years old. Obviously, she was pregnant. And ... I don't know ... I'm confused." Andy sighed. Sharon looked at him sadly. She didn't know how to comfort him. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Then, you will see him, right?" she asked softly. Andy looked down at his hands.

"Yes, I need to see him. According to his mother, I'm the only one whom he has." Sharon looked at him confused.

"Wait, I don't understand. You're the only one he has?" She repeated the question. Andy sighed.

"Yes, Sharon because ... Carolyn has cancer. You can't not imagine how I feel. Carolyn wants to see Nicole for the last time." Sharon bit her lip and hugged him encouragingly.

"Andy, be strong. Everything will be all right. '"

"Sharon, how I'll tell Nicole that her mother dies?" Sharon took his hand.

"Andy, I know it's hard, but I'll help you. She has a right to know. You want to tell her now? '"

"No, Sharon, I don't feel ready. Let's wait." Sharon nodded and looked at the clock.

"Andy, I don't want to leave you, but Rusty worry about me, probably." Andy sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dear, don't worry, I'm fine. Thank you." She smiled softly.

"Andy, you have to share this with the team. They're worried about you." Andy rolled his eyes, wearily.

"I know Sharon. I'll try to tell them tomorrow. '"

"Oh, Rusty will probably ask me and I ... Andy, I don't want to hide the truth from him." Andy approached her.

"Sharon, Rusty is like my son. Of course, you'd tell him. But I think I can't tell all this to Nicole." Sharon squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be here and help you." Andy kissed her forehead. Sharon smiled and left. Andy sat on the couch thinking. At this point, Nicole came to him. She looked at her father carefully. She put her hand on his shoulder. Andy looked at her sadly.

"Dad, what's up?" She sat beside him and put her head on his shoulder. "Don't you want to share with me?" Andy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't know what to say, but he couldn't tell her the truth right now. He kissed his daughter on the cheek and walked to his bedroom without answering. Nicole looked at him confused. But she was stubborn, like her father. She decided to talk to him and followed him. Andy sat on the bed and put his hands on his face. Nicole stood before him.

"Dad, why you stay away from me? What's wrong with you?" Andy swallowed the lump in his throat, but he felt helpless. How does he tell her that her mother has cancer? How does he tell her that she has a brother? That looked pretty difficult for him. On the other hand, Sharon came home tired and threw her keys. She walked into the living room and saw Rusty, who was waiting for her.

"Mom, you come late." he noted. Sharon sighed wearily and sat beside him.

"Don't worry, I was just with Andy." Rusty nodded slightly.

"I guessed, but still too late." Sharon looked at him and squeezed his hand.

"Rusty, I must tell you something important." Rusty looked confused at his mother. Sharon sat close to him.

"Rusty, there is one truth. But it is ... a hidden secret. This is Andy's secret and he can't say that to Nicole."

"Mom, I don't understand." Rusty admitted. Sharon took a deep breath. She knew how foolish she talk now.

"Well, Rusty, promise me that you'll not tell anyone until Andy didn't do it." Rusty nodded slightly and Sharon continued, "Rusty, Andy received a call from his ex-wife Carolyn. She told him that he has a 20 years old son." Rusty's eyes widened.

"What? Andy has a son?" Sharon nodded slightly.

"Yes, he has learned recently and is very confused and doesn't know how to say this to Nicole. ''

"Yes, but if this child is his?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"Probably, yes. Look, Carolyn has cancer and Andy is the only one whom his son has."

"My God, this is terrible. Especially for Nicole. ''

"Yes, this is what Andy doesn't know how to tell the bitter truth."

"Oh, it's ... really hard. I hope he'll be able to say all to Nicole."

"Me too. But he has to say. Yet." Rusty nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek. He went to his room. Sharon leaned back and suddenly her phone rang. She picked up the phone in her hand and was surprised to see Nicole's name on the screen.

"Hello, Nicole."

"Sharon, what happens?" she asked immediately.

"Nicole, I don't understand. '"

"Sharon, please. I know that you and my father hiding something important from me. Tell me, I beg you." Sharon sighed wearily.

"No, there is nothing. Don't worry. Your father is tired, that's all. ''

"Sharon, I feel that he's hiding something important and you know it." Sharon didn't know what to say. She cleared her throat and said, "Nicole, look, even if it be so, your father will tell you. Trust me."

"Sharon, I just wanted to know the truth. But when you say this ..." she hung up. Sharon sighed wearily, her thoughts in Andy. She slowly walked to the bedroom and hoped this nightmare to end.

* * *

The next morning, ïn the department, the tension was high. Andy had already told the hard truth to the team. Sharon sat in her office with Andrea.

"But Sharon, Andy is sure that this child is his?" Sharon sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, but probably is his son. Look, when he'd divorced with Carolyn, Nicole was 5 years old. His son Nicholas is 20 years old now. This means that Carolyn was pregnant then." Andrea thought.

"Well, I understand. But why she should hide it 20 years? Even if Nicole doesn't know that she has a brother!"

"The hard part is that Andy doesn't know how to tell Nicole that her mother has cancer and she has a brother." Sharon sighed. On the other hand, Provenza was trying to reassure Andy.

"Andy, I can't understand why you hid this from us?" Andy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Louie, I didn't have the courage to tell the truth. Understand me. It's so hard for me. Nicole constantly asks me and I can't answer her because I don't know how to tell her that her mother has cancer and that she has brother." Provenza squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down, I'm convinced that everything will be fine." Andy nodded slightly. He wanted to believe his words, but it wasn't so easy.

* * *

In the evening, Andy was in Sharon's office and the door was opened.

"Sharon, I'll see tomorrow my son Nicholas and Carolyn. Can you come with me? I don't want to be alone." Sharon smiled softly, squeezed his hand and kissed him.

"Of course Andy, I'll be with you. Don't worry." Andy nodded and sighed.

"Sharon, thank you for your support, really. But I still don't know how to tell this truth to Nicole. ''

"What truth Dad?" Nicole's voice came suddenly. Andy turned to her and froze. Sharon took his hand reassuringly. He knew that this was the moment of truth.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Whether Andy will be able to tell the hard truth to his daughter? Please review!**_


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3

Andy stood frozen in front of Nicole. He didn't know how to tell the truth. Sharon took his hand and nodded slightly to give him courage. Nicole continued to watch her father and Sharon. She looked at them quizzically.

"Dad, what's up? What truth?" she asked impatiently. Andy sighed heavily. Sharon cleared her throat and said, "If you want, I'll leave you alone. '"

"No, Sharon!" Nicole interrupted sharply and approached them. "You must be here because you too know this truth that I don't know." she immediately turned to her father, "Well, will you tell me?" Andy took a deep breath and grabbed his daughter's hand.

"I know I can't hide it more from you. Nicole, what I'll tell you is very important. But you have to stay calm." Nicole was surprised. She looked to Sharon that just looking at them from afar.

"Dad, that's so bad?" she asked anxiously.

"Actually ... I don't know if it's bad, but it's very important. Let's talk because I can't hide anymore." They sat on their chairs in Sharon's office. Sharon closed the door tightly and sat next to Andy. Andy felt that his throat is dry. Sharon felt it and immediately handed him a glass of water while Nicole watched them confused. She didn't understand her father's strange movements and Sharon, too.

"Well, I think I waited enough. Someone is going to tell me this hidden truth?" Nicole said angrily. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. Sharon took his hand.

"Andy, you have to be strong. You should do it." When Nicole heard these words, she was confused more than ever. But she still didn't know the seriousness of the whole situation. Andy took a deep breath and cleared his throat, ready to talk.

"Well, Nicole, it's very hard for me. It's about your mother." Nicole looked at him in surprise.

"My mother?" Andy nodded and continued, "Nicole, your mother called me a few days ago. ''

"What? My mother called a few days ago and you didn't tell me?" Nicole interrupted angrily.

"Nicole, calm down." Sharon tried to reassure her.

"Nicole, please." Andy said quietly. Nicole sighed.

"Well, go on, please." Andy knew it would be difficult, but he didn't expect such a reaction from her.

"Nicole, I know it's hard for you, but there is something very important that you should know. I was also surprised when your mother called after 20 years. She told me something that changed my life in an instant." Nicole listened attentively.

"Nicole, your mother said ... she said that ... I ... I have a son who is 20 years old and he is your brother." Nicole's eyes widened and she went into shock. Brother? She just couldn't understand it.

"I have a brother?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Andy nodded slightly.

"Yes dear, I'm in shock too. I can't believe that Carolyn hid it from us."

"But how is it possible? You got divorced when I was 5 years old." Andy sighed wearily.

"Nicole, he's 20 years old now and you're 25 years old. This means that your mother was pregnant then." Nicole wiped her tears and put her hands on his face. Sharon was worried about her. She sat next to Nicole and rubbed her back soothingly. Fortunately, in the department they were alone.

"Calm down, Nicole, everything will be fine." Sharon said softly. Andy took his daughter's hand.

"Nicole, why didn't you say anything? Honey, you're scaring me." Andy was worried about his daughter. It was a big shock for her. Nicole took a deep breath. She trembled with anger and disappointment. She looked at her father.

"Dad, you very well know that I don't want to hear anything about my mother. Now she suddenly called and said that you have a son and I have a brother. And why she's hiding all this 20 years? Why didn't she told 20 years ago? " Nicole asked. Andy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Sharon was confused. She didn't know why Nicole doesn't want to know anything about her mother. However, she tried to calm her.

"Nicole, forget the past. I ...-"

"Dad, why do we have to forget the past? Dad, she hurt you a lot. You can't forget that night, just like me. Although I was only 5 years old, I can't forget this disgusting scene. Dad, you think this kid is yours? " Nicole asked heatedly. Andy didn't know what to say and what to think.

"Nicole, I don't know. But you ...-"

"Dad, she can lie. That can't be true." Nicole didn't want to believe it. Andy sat down beside her and hugged her. He kissed her forehead.

"Honey, I gotta tell you something else. Of course, I haven't forgotten that terrible night. But I tried to forget the pain. Nicole, your mother wants to see you for the last time. Because she... She has cancer ... and she just dies ... " Nicole swallowed the lump in her throat. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What? My mother has cancer? But ..." Nicole couldn't find the words. She closed her eyes. Andy took her hand.

"Yes, dear. Your mother wants to see you, because she's very sick. And I'm the only one who has Nicholas."

"Nicholas?" asked Nicole immediately.

"He's your brother." Nicole put her head on his shoulder and wept. Although she hadn't seen her mother 20 years, now she was sad for her. She couldn't believe that her mother dies. "

"Dad, I'm not bad. I never hated my mother, I was just angry about what she did." Andy shushed softly and rubbed her back.

"Nicole, calm down. I know it, my dear. But you have to see her before it's too late." Nicole looked at her father.

"Dad, what will happen to Nicholas? '"

"He'll live with us when we confirm that he's really my son. But Carolyn couldn't lie, when she's in this state." Andy admitted. Nicole nodded and wiped her tears.

"Dad, I need fresh air."

"You want to come with you?" Andy asked immediately.

"No, Dad, I need to be alone." Nicole left. Andy sighed wearily. Sharon hugged him comfortingly.

"Andy, you want to go home?"

"No, Sharon, I don't want anything. Now that I know my daughter is devastated, I ...-" Sharon took his hand.

"Andy, everything will be fine. Trust me. This is a big shock for everyone. But, why she doesn't want to see her mother? " Sharon knew that this is a difficult question, but she wanted to know the truth. Andy took a deep breath and looked at Sharon. He stroked her face.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you this long ago. Look, Sharon, Nicole suffered a shock when she was 5 years old. She saw her mother with another man. She began to cry loudly and I immediately ran to her. When I arrived at place and saw Carolyn with another man, I was in shock. I managed to get Nicole and we moved away from there. " Andy took a deep breath and wiped his tears. Sharon looked at him sadly and squeezed his shoulder.

"Sorry Andy. If I knew, I wouldn't ask." Sharon said apologetically.

"No, Sharon, that wound never healed. You're not guilty. You have a right to know. Then I divorced with Carolyn and I am glad that the court gave Nicole to me. I haven't seen Carolyn 20 years. So Nicole didn't wanted to see her mother, because she couldn't forget that night. " Sharon hugged Andy strongly.

"I understand Nicole's pain. Especially when she was a child. But now, she must forget the past. She needs to see her mother, because it will be the last time." Andy nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Sharon. ''

"I'll always be there. But you're tired, come with me, stay with me tonight." she said softly. Andy smiled sadly.

"I can't, Sharon, I didn't want to leave my daughter." Sharon nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Beware." she warned and took her purse.

"You also." he said quietly.

* * *

After about 1 hour, Sharon came home exhausted. She threw her keys and went into the living room. She sighed when she saw Rusty asleep on the couch. She sat beside him and kissed him on the cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Mom, I waited for you. '"

"I know honey, I'm sorry, but this night was difficult for everyone." Rusty rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"Why? What happened?" he asked concerned. Sharon sighed wearily.

"Andy said all to Nicole. ''

"Oh, how she react to it?"

"Oh, she was very confused and didn't know what to do. ''

"I understand it's hard for her. And how's Andy? '"

"He is very worried about his daughter, I understand. '"

"Yes, it's so hard." Rusty agreed. Sharon looked at her watch.

"Well, Rusty, let's talk tomorrow. I'm pretty tired."

"Of course, Mom." Rusty said softly. He kissed his mother on the cheek and went to his room. Sharon took a deep breath and went into the kitchen. She needed a glass of white wine. Suddenly, her phone rang. She took the phone and saw Andrea's name on the screen.

"Andrea?"

"Sharon, how are you? What's happening? Andy told the truth to Nicole?" Sharon sighed and replied, "Yes. Honestly, it was difficult conversation."

"Oh, I guess. I hope that everything will be fine. ''

"Me too." On the other hand, Andy sat on the couch thinking. When Nicole came home, she looked a little better. She sat next to her father. Andy squeezed her hand.

"How are you dear?" Nicole sighed.

"Better. Dad, I thought a lot. I want to see my mother, because I know I'll not have another chance. Also, I want to see my brother." Andy smiled slightly and hugged her.

"I'm glad to hear that. You're my daughter. You're stubborn like me, but you have a good heart. Nicole, I know it's hard, but now it's different. Forget the past." Andy said quietly. Nicole nodded, "I hope Dad."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. I promise that Andy sees his son in the next chapter. Please review. What are your views on this chapter?**_


	4. Nicholas Flynn

Chapter 4

The next morning, Sharon slowly opened her eyes against the sun. She looked at the clock. Seeing that time is 7 am, she quickly got out of bed, went into the bathroom to wash her face and teeth, dressed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Rusty came sleepily into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He looked closely at his mother. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and put his breakfast before him. She took a glass of orange juice and sat down beside him.

"You'll not eat breakfast?" he asked, confused.

"No, I'm not hungry. In addition, today we have an important job and I don't want to be late." Rusty nodded slightly.

"Today is a big day, right?" Sharon sighed and put her glass on the table.

"Yeah, I guess how feel Andy and Nicole. Today Andy will see his son and Nicole will see her brother. 20 years. This isn't little." Sharon thought. Rusty nodded and looked at her questioningly.

"Mom, I can't understand one thing. Why Nicole's mother hid that she has a brother? And why Andy doesn't know he has a son? Why she didn't say 20 years ago?" Sharon took a deep breath and took his hand.

"Rusty, actually, there is something else. Andy told me everything. After the divorce, Nicole lived with her father. And Carolyn was pregnant, but decided to hide it because ..."

"For what?" Rusty repeated.

"Rusty, Nicole saw her mother with another man. In fact, I don't want to talk about it. Now, Carolyn is very ill and she wants to see Nicole for the last time."

"I understand this is a difficult situation." Rusty admitted. Sharon smiled slightly and looked at her watch.

"Well, don't be late for college. I have to go." Sharon kissed her son on the cheek.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes."

"You will also see Andy's son, right?"

"Yes, Andy wants to be with him at this time. He's really very worried. Anyway, see you later. '"

"Later mom." On the other hand, Andy breakfasted with Nicole. He smiled slightly and took her hand.

"Are you okay?" Nicole sighed.

"I try. But really, I don't know how I feel. Dad, believe me, I don't know what to say to my mom when I see her."

"Nicole, calm down. Everything will be fine." Andy tried to encourage her.

"I know, Dad, but it's hard. 20 years ... It's a long time. In fact, sometimes I want to cry when I know she...-" Andy shushed softly and kissed her forehead.

"This is a difficult part of life dear. But we have to get used to that truth. '"

"You're right. Sharon will be with us, right?"

"Yes, of course. I'm glad that Sharon supported me when she realized I have a son. '"

"Dad, Sharon is very different. She's a real mother. I hope that everything will be fine today. ''

"Me too." Andy agreed. Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office with Andrea.

"Today you'll see Nicholas?" asked Andrea.

"Yes, it is. Andrea, in fact, I don't know what to think. Carolyn live her last days and wants to see Nicole for the last time. But when I found out that she cheated on Andy, I ...-" Andrea took her hand comfortingly.

"What do you think Sharon? That Andy isn't the father?" Sharon sighed wearily and took off her glasses.

"Oh, Andrea, I don't know, really. I don't want to think that. Carolyn can't lie when she's seriously ill." Andrea nodded thoughtfully.

"OK, but still, Andy must do a DNA test. We can't be sure that she is telling the truth." Sharon sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

" Maybe you're right." Andy sat thoughtfully on his desk. All were at lunch, while Provenza decided to stay with his friend. He sat down next to him and looked at him closely.

"Well, Andy, what's happening?" Andy sighed and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"How reacts Nicole?"

"I don't know, in fact, she was very confused. When I told her that she has a brother and her mother has cancer, she was ruined. Especially when she'll see her mother one last time." Andy shrugged. Provenza squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"It's a difficult situation. How are you? '"

"I?" Andy asked sarcastically, "I don't know. I'm worried. Today I'll see my son. This secret is hidden 20 years ... '"

"I understand. But are you sure that the child ...- '"

"No, but I don't want to do a DNA test." Andy interrupted sharply. Provenza looked at him questioningly.

"Andy, you believe your ex-wife?" Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"I know Carolyn very well. At the moment she is experiencing her last days, and I'm sure she doesn't lie." Provenza nodded.

"Well, if you say so." Andy looked at his watch.

"I'll call Nicole. We have to go to the hospital after one hour." A few minutes later, Sharon and Andrea went out of the office.

"Where's Andy?" Sharon asked anxiously.

"He talks with Nicole on the phone." Provenza said. Sharon nodded, seeing Andy approaching.

"I talked with Nicole, we must leave." said Andy.

"Andy, I hope that everything will be fine." Andrea said. Andy smiled sadly.

"I hope Andrea." He and Sharon left. Andrea came to Provenza.

"Do you think Andy is the real father?" Provenza shrugged and replied, "I honestly don't know. But Andy says he doesn't want to do a DNA test." Andrea's eyes widened.

"But how so? How is he so sure that Carolyn wasn't lying?" Provenza sighed.

"I don't know. All I know is that Andy is stubborn."

* * *

Several hours later, Andy, Sharon and Nicole arrived at the hospital. They stood outside of Carolyn's room. Andy took a deep breath. His hands were shaking. He had no courage to go inside. Sharon squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, let's go. I'm sure Carolyn and Nicolas waiting for us. ''

"Yes, Dad. Sharon's right. I want to meet my brother." Nicole insisted. Andy sighed and nodded slightly. They went inside. Andy saw Carolyn, who was lying in a hospital bed. His memories came back. Nicole cried and ran to her mother. Carolyn hugged her daughter. They wept together. Nicholas, who knew nothing, didn't understand what was happening. He didn't know who was Nicole. Neither Andy. Sharon stood by the door and watched them.

"Mom, are you okay?" Nicole asked tearfully. Carolyn wiped her tears and kissed her.

"Don't worry, dear. I just wanted to see you and it happened. Now you're with me. I love you."

"Mom, I'm sorry, forgive me." Carolyn hushed quietly.

"Stop crying." Nicole hugged her mother harder. Nicholas watched them confused. Carolyn looked at Andy.

"Thank you, Andy." Andy nodded slightly.

"No need to thank. You're her mother."

"Mom, this is true?" Nicholas asked heatedly. Andy walked up to the kid.

"Calm down, kid."

"Hey, who are you?" Andy sighed wearily.

"I'm Andy. ''

"He's your father." Carolyn interrupted. Nicholas's eyes widened. He went into shock.

"What? My father?" he turned his attention to his mother.

"Calm down. I know this is difficult. But he's your father and this is your sister Nicole." Carolyn said calmly. Nicholas looked at Andy and Nicole.

"No, this can't be possible." Andy squeezed his shoulder.

"You look like so much to me."

"Don't touch me!" Nicholas shouted furiously. "I don't know who my father is for 20 years. Why do you show up now? Why you weren't with me when I needed you?" Andy took a deep breath and looked into his eyes sadly. It was the same as Andy. There was no doubt that he is his son.

"Nicholas, I want to explain." said Andy and approached him, but he backed away.

"Nicholas, listen to Dad, please." Nicole said quietly.

"I haven't had neither father nor sister. I'll not have now." Nicholas left the room.

"I'll try to talk to him." said Sharon and followed him. Carolyn took a deep breath and tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm guilty, I'm sorry Andy, Nicole. ''

"Carolyn, don't talk like that. I'm sure that Sharon will be able to calm him down." Carolyn looked at him questioningly.

"Who is she?"

"She's dad's girlfriend." Nicole replied. Carolyn sighed wearily. Nicholas came out of the hospital and began to cry. Sharon approached him.

"I know it's hard." she said softly. Nicholas looked at him.

"Who are you?" Sharon smiled.

"No matter who I am. I want to tell you that your father isn't guilty. '"

"He is! He has abandoned me." Sharon hushed quietly and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't talk before you know the whole truth. Your father didn't know that he has a son. Your mother called a few days ago. Your father taught you, just a few days. Your sister Nicole, too. You can't blame them. " Nicholas looked at her and wiped his tears.

"Really?" Sharon nodded slightly.

"I'm telling the truth. You have to understand. '"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Nicholas shouted. Sharon took a deep breath.

"You're right. Maybe I'm the last person who can give you advice. I just wanted to tell the truth. '"

"Leave me alone then." Nicholas said firmly. Sharon nodded slightly and returned to the room.

"How is he?" asked Andy.

"Better. He needs time Andy. I'm sure that everything will be fine." Carolyn looked at Sharon.

"Andy, Nicole, can you leave me alone with Sharon?" Andy and Nicole came out. Sharon sat next to Carolyn. Carolyn took her hand.

"Thank you, Sharon. You don't know my son, but you helped him." Sharon smiled slightly.

"I'm also a mother Carolyn. I understand your pain very well. ''

"Sharon, I can understand that you're a good mother. I'm sorry that hid the truth from Andy and Nicole, but I had no choice." Sharon squeezed her hand.

"Carolyn, forget the past.''

"Sharon, can I ask you something? '"

"Of course." Carolyn took a deep breath and said, "Sharon, I experience my last days. I don't want my son to be alone. I know that Andy will take care of him, but he needs maternal love. Sharon, can you promise me that you'll take care for Nicholas? " Sharon was surprised. She didn't know what to say at this moment.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Andy already saw his son. Carolyn wants Sharon to take care of her son. Whether Sharon will accept? Please review!**_


	5. Anxiety

Chapter 5

Sharon looked at Carolyn. She looked sadly at her and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, why didn't you say anything? You'll take care for my son as his real mother?" Caroline looked at her pleadingly. Sharon smiled slightly.

"Of course Carolyn. I'll take care of Nicholas, don't worry. I promise you that I'll perform my duties as a mother to him. He's a good kid, everyone loved him. Besides, he's Andy's son." Carolyn hugged her hard.

"Thank you, Sharon. You're so good. I'll die calmly." Sharon hushed quietly.

"Don't talk like that."

"Sharon, can I ask you something? '"

"Of course." Carolyn took a deep breath and asked, "Sharon, you love Andy, right?" Sharon smiled slightly. On the other hand, Andy and Nicole sat in the waiting room. Nicole put her head on his father's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Dad, I wouldn't like to see my mother in this condition." Andy sighed and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Calm down, Nicole. It's destiny. Nobody can escape." Nicole looked at her father.

"Dad, Nicholas will live with us, right?" Andy nodded slightly.

"Of course, darling. He's my son and your brother. "Nicole smiled sadly and thought.

"Whether Sharon will accept it?" Andy took his daughter's hand.

"Sharon is now happy. She accepted Nicholas. But I have a doubt." Nicole looked questioningly. "What doubt?" Andy took a deep breath and replied, "Nicole, you saw Nicholas's behavior when he learned the truth. I'm afraid that he'll accept Sharon as a second mother." Nicole nodded and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm sure over time he'll accept. ''

"I hope." The conversation between Sharon and Carolyn continued.

"I'm delighted that Andy has found a woman like you. He deserves this happiness, I'm convinced that he is happy with you. My daughter also loves you. I hurt a lot Andy and my daughter. I'm sorry for everything, but I can't turn back time. Now that I know that I live my last days, and that my son will have a father and a mother, I feel more relaxed. I can't repay your kindness Sharon. I don't know, but I understand that you''ll be a great mother of Nicholas and Nicole. " Sharon took her hand with a smile.

"Carolyn, I really love Nicole. She's like a daughter to me, and I'm convinced that Nicholas is also very good and I believe that we'll get along well." Carolyn smiled and wiped her tears.

"Sharon, you have children, right?"

"Yes, I have. If I had to admit I had no real love for 20 years. My marriage was a complete failure. I lived with my ex-husband just for the children, but finally I divorced and I'm happy with Andy because he is my true love. Now I understand how he is different from Jack. " Carolyn nodded slightly.

"I understand that you also haven't had an easy life. I'm sorry about your marriage."

"Oh, no. I'm happy. Because this false marriage is over and now I can be happy with Andy."

"I'm so glad for you. I can see a real family. You, Andy, Nicole, Nicholas and your children. It will be big happy family." Sharon smiled and wiped her tears.

"But nonetheless, Nicole and especially Nicholas will need their mother." Carolyn swallowed the lump in her throat.

"No, Sharon. You have to manage to get them to feel you as their mother. I know it will be difficult to Nicholas, but I believe you. You'll be able to do it. They shouldn't feel my absence. henceforth, you'll be their mother. " Carolyn said quietly. Sharon pursed her lips and nodded slightly.

"I promise you Carolyn." Sharon knew that all this will be difficult. Especially with Nicholas, but she wanted to do and to soothe Carolyn's soul.

* * *

Several hours later, Nicole was with her mother in the room while Sharon and Andy were in the waiting room. Andy looked at his watch and sighed. Sharon squeezed his shoulder.

"What's wrong? You look worried."

"Sharon, I'm worried about Nicholas. He's still not here. '"

"Andy, calm down. Everything will be all right. The truth that he taught today is a great shock to him. He just needed to be alone." Sharon tried to reassure him. Seeing that Nicholas comes Andy sighed with relief. Nicholas looked at them with anger and without a word, he went inside. Sharon rubbed his back.

"Andy, give him some time. He today learned the truth. Moreover, he'll have to get used to the idea. From now on, he'll live with us." Andy looked questioningly at Sharon.

"What do you mean when you say" us "?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"Andy, today I spoke to Carolyn. She asked me to promise her that I'll be their second mother. She wants me to be Nicholas's mother." Andy's eyes widened.

"You accepted?" Sharon smiled and stroked his face.

"Why I shouldn't accept? Andy, I love you. I love Nicole like my daughter. I'll love and Nicholas as my son. You'll see, we'll get along very well." she assured him. Andy nodded, although he wasn't convinced. Nicholas would never accept Sharon as his mother. Suddenly Sharon's phone rang. It was Rusty.

"Hello, Rusty."

"Hey, Mom, becomes late. You'll come home, right? '"

"Yes, dear. I'll be home in a few minutes." Sharon hung up and looked at Andy.

"Andy, I didn't want to leave Rusty alone. You'll be here?" Andy nodded slightly.

"Yes, Sharon. A moment ago I spoke with Carolyn's doctor. He doesn't know whatever she..." Andy couldn't finish his thought. Sharon shushed softly and hugged Andy.

"Calm down Andy, whatever happens, I'll always be with you." Andy kissed her gently.

"Beware." Sharon smiled and added, "You too." After about 1 hour, Sharon came home exhausted. She saw Rusty in the living room and sat down beside him on the couch. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom, did you see Nicholas?" Sharon sighed wearily and nodded.

"Yes, but he didn't want to talk to us and was angry. I understand it because this truth was a great shock to him. ''

"Yes, he's right. But whether he'll accept Andy as his father?"

"Frankly, I don't know. Even if he accept it, it need to pass the time." Sharon shrugged. Sharon thought about Carolyn's words and decided to talk to Rusty about it. She cleared her throat and looked at him.

"Rusty, actually there's more." Rusty looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Sharon took a deep breath and continued, "Rusty, Carolyn ... I promised Carolyn that I'll take care of Nicholas as my son. From now on, you, Andy, I and Nicholas will live together." Rusty's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute. This is the truth? Oh my God. It's very good, I'll be glad Nicholas to live with us, but ... '"

"But?" Sharon repeated impatiently. Rusty sighed and shook his head.

"Mom, I don't think that Nicholas can accept you as his mother. '"

"Andy said the same thing. But I don't think so. You'll see. I and Nicholas will get along very well. ''

"I hope." Rusty looked at the clock and kissed his mother on the cheek and went to his room. Sharon sighed wearily and leaned back. She loved Andy, very much, she knew it would be hard to be a mother to his son, but she was willing to do it. And most importantly - she'd given a promise to his ailing mother. Sharon rose slowly and moved to the kitchen for a glass of white wine. She took the glass and went to his bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon spoke with Andrea in "her office before going to the hospital.

"So, you'll take care for Nicholas?" asked Andrea. Sharon nodded slightly and took off her glasses.

"Yes, Andrea, I want to do it and I gave a promise to his mother." Andrea nodded slightly and took her hand.

"I have no doubt that you'll be a good mother to him. But if he'll..-."

"Andrea, he'll experience difficulties in the beginning. But I assure you. He'll accept me as his mother." Suddenly Sharon's phone rang.

"Andy, I was about to go to the hospital."

"Sharon I should tell you something." His voice sounded sadly.

"Andy, what's happening?" Sharon asked anxiously.

"Carolyn ... She died."

"Oh, my God! I'm really sorry. How are Nicole and Nicholas? '"

"They ... They cry for their mother. Sharon, I need you. '"

"Andy, calm down. I'll be there in a few minutes." Sharon hung up and took her jacket.

"Sharon, what happened?" Andrea asked anxiously.

"Carolyn died, I should go to the hospital. I'll see you later." Sharon immediately left.

* * *

After half an hour, Sharon was with Andy at the hospital. She hugged him hard.

"Andy, everything will be fine. I'll be with you. '"

"Sharon, I'm worried about Nicholas. He just couldn't accept that his mother is dead." Sharon took his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll try to calm him down." She slowly walked up to Nicole and Nicholas. Nicole immediately embraced Sharon crying. Sharon shushed softly and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Nicole, calm down. I know this is very difficult, but you must be strong." Nicole nodded. Sharon approached Nicholas, who was crying loudly. She put her hand on his shoulder. Nicholas pulled away her hand with anger.

"Don't touch me!"

"Nicholas, sorry for your loss. Really. But I want you to know that I'll always be with you as your mother. '"

"You're not my mother and will never be! My mother is dead. I don't want you to touch me again!" Nicholas shouted angrily that surprised Andy and Nicole, but not Sharon. She knew that her relationship with Nicholas will be tough. But despite all the difficulties, not impossible.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_ _ **Whether**_ _ **Nicholas will accept Sharon? Please review!**_


	6. Unexpectedness

Chapter 6

Today was Carolyn's funeral. Sharon and Andy were in Sharon's office. From now on, Nicholas already would live with them. Sharon sat pensively on her desk. She knew Nicholas will pick up scandal as he understood it. Andy tried to soothe her. He sat down beside her, took her hand gently and looked into her green eyes with a sad smile.

"Sharon, calm down. Everything will be fine. I'm with you." Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed his hand.

"Andy, he'll never accept to live with us. He hates me." Andy shushed softly and kissed her forehead.

"Sharon, he doesn't hate you. His mother died and he couldn't accept it. It's a big shock for him and Nicole. I assure you he'll get used to this idea. I know it will be difficult, but he has no choice. His mother requests. Besides, I'm his father. "

"I know that. I'm sure you'll be a good father to Nicholas, but he hurt you with his behavior." Andy sighed wearily.

"You're right, it is. But he had no father 20 years. It will be difficult to get used to me and his sister Nicole. ''

"See? You tell the truth. He can't get used to his father and sister, he'll never get used to the strange woman like me."

"Hey, Sharon, don't talk like that. You're not a strange woman. You promised Carolyn that you'll be his mother. You can't give up so easily. You're a strong woman and you can overcome it. I remind you all that happened to Rusty. He also behaved so, but now he loves you very much and he called you Mom." Sharon smiled slightly as she recalled those days. Her eyes filled with tears. But Andy's words gave her courage. Andy wiped her tears.

"You're right, Andy. I think Nicholas needs time." Andy hugged her tightly. Sharon snuggled into his warm embrace.

"You'll see Sharon. Nicholas gets used to you." Andy was hoping, but he didn't believe his words. Nicholas didn't want him or Sharon nor Nicole. On the other hand, the team discussed Nicholas's behavior. They were saw him in the hospital. Lieutenant Provenza sat at his desk with a cup of coffee. Andrea Hobbs also had come.

"Did you see this kid's behavior?" Provenza asked, frowning.

"Definitely. He's pretty aggressive." Amy noted.

"Hey, we can't judge the kid. He lost his mother. It's normal." Julio said.

"Exactly, Julio's right. It's a big shock for the kid." Mike agreed. Provenza rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"I don't agree. However, I think Andy needs to do a DNA test. But when I told him he refused." Andrea added.

"You're right. How can Andy has so much confidence in his ex-wife who cheated on him?" Provenza said.

"Well, why do we need to discuss their personal lives? That's not nice." Mike protested.

"We don't discuss. Just share our opinion about Nicholas." Amy interrupted. At this point, Sharon and Andy went out of the office. Andy looked at his watch and said, "It's time." They all went to the cemetery. During the funeral, Nicholas stood out from everyone else, crying. Andy wanted to hug him and comfort him, but he knew that he'll shout and argue. Nicole put her head on her father's shoulder. Andy kissed her forehead and rubbed her back reassuringly. Sharon stood close to them along with Rusty. She looked at Nicholas, who refused help, but actually he needed. After the funeral, Nicholas decided to stay a little at the cemetery. Andy, Nicole and Rusty walked to the car. Andy saw Sharon, who stood and watched Nicholas afar. Andy put his hand on her shoulder. Sharon smiled slightly.

"Sharon, are you okay?"

"Yes, I want to talk to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'll stick with him." Andy nodded and walked away. Nicole and Rusty looked questioningly at Andy.

"Andy, where's Mom?" Rusty asked.

"Don't worry, she's with Nicholas. They'll come home later. Let's now go." Andy said quietly. The three got into the car on the way home. Sharon continued to stare at Nicholas, who was crying loudly. She slowly walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her carefully. Sharon smiled encouragingly.

"I know. It's hard. Losing your mother is the worst feeling in life. No one and nothing can fill the place."

"But you want to fill her place." Nicholas interrupted angrily. Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed his shoulder.

"You're wrong. I don't want to fill her place. I just want to help you as a friend, nothing more. Your father and your sister ... -''

"Don't talk to them. I don'teven want to see them." Nicholas again interrupted angrily.

"Nicholas, I told the truth. Why do you keep blaming them? They want to be near you and support you, as I." Sharon said calmly.

"I don't want to argue here." Nicholas said firmly.

"Me too. It would be unfair to your mother. She looks you at the sky and believe me, she wouldn't want you to be so." Nicholas pulled her hand and stood in front of her.

"Why do you want to get close to me? Why are you doing? I'm completely foreign to you. Why are you trying to win me?" Nicholas shouted heatedly. Sharon sighed wearily and bit her lip.

"I'm a mother. You're like a son to me. You're Andy's son. Nicole's brother. You can't imagine how much I love them. I love you, too, I want to help you. I don't want to take your mother's place, trust me." Sharon said softly. Nicholas closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Well, I believe you. But don't expect me to be in good relationship with you, with your Andy or Nicole." he said sharply. Sharon nodded slightly.

"I think you need time. Well, let's not talk about it. Let's go home." Nicholas looked at her confused.

"I am coming with you?"

"Of course. I can't leave you alone. From now on, you will live with us. Don't try to say anything. That's your mother's last wish." Sharon said sternly. Nicholas swallowed the lump in his throat and went with Sharon, despite his displeasure. But he still believed her words. If this was the last wish of his mother, he'll fulfill it.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was preparing dinner in the kitchen with Andy. Rusty and Nicole were sitting on the couch in the living room while Nicholas was alone in his room. Andy sighed wearily and sat down deep in thought. Sharon looked at him carefully and sat beside him.

"I know how you feel."

"Sharon, I can't understand why he behaves so. I want to get close to him, but every time he repels me with harsh words. "Andy admitted. Sharon sighed thoughtfully. She didn't want to talk about her conversation with Nicholas. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Andy, he needs time. It will not be easy. We both know that." Andy nodded slightly.

"Thank you, Sharon. I think it wouldn't be so easy without you." Sharon smiled softly and kissed him gently.

"I'll always be with you. Whatever happens. I love you."

"You can't imagine how much I love you." After a few minutes, all had dinner together. Sharon tried to persuade Nicholas to have dinner with them.

"You can't punish yourself like that." Sharon said sternly.

"You're not my mother and you have no right to tell me what to do!" he shouted. Rusty and Nicole ran into the room.

"Hey, why you yell at my mother?" Rusty stood before him.

"Think about your actions. Nicole warned.

"Rusty, Nicole, please." Sharon stopped them.

"It's all right. Go back in the kitchen, I'll come shortly." Rusty and Nicole returned to the kitchen dissatisfied. Sharon sighed wearily. She felt she couldn't cope with this difficulty, but every time she remembered the promise she'd given his mother.

"I'm not mad at your words. I know I can't be your mother and I can't take her place. But please, don't treat the people this way." she said firmly and left the room. Nicholas sat on the bed thoughtfully. He didn't want to hurt them, he just lost his temper. Tonight, Sharon was in Andy's arms. He stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. Sharon snuggled into him as he kissed her forehead.

"He shouted at you. I'm sorry." Andy said guiltily. Sharon looked into his brown eyes with love.

"Andy, don't apologize. He just lost his nerves, nothing more. I'm sure that with time, everything will be all right. Let's sleep." she said softly. Andy smiled and kissed her gently. They slept deeply, hoping for a nice day.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon sat in her office with Andrea.

"Sharon, I'm sorry, but I don't like Nicholas and I don't think that he is Andy's son." Andrea said, frowning.

"But why? Look, Andrea, Nicholas just is in shock from the loss of his mother, I'm sure that everything will be all right. He needs time."

"Sharon, you have to convince Andy to do a DNA test immediately. He should do this test." Sharon sighed wearily and pulled her glasses.

"To be honest, I also want him to do this test. But he constantly refused. ''

"Sharon, try again. We have to be sure." Andrea said encouragingly. Sharon nodded and leaned back. About 1 hour later, Andy was in Sharon's office. Sharon tried to convince him to do a DNA test, but he refused.

"Sharon, I told you a few times. I believe that Nicholas is my son. Why should I do a DNA test?"

"Andy, we can't be sure. You have to do this test." Andy sighed wearily.

"Sharon, please. Nicholas is my son." Sharon rolled her eyes, dissatisfied and took a deep breath. At this point, Amy interrupted.

"Captain, sorry to interrupt you, but there is a man who wants to see you." Sharon nodded slightly. The man went inside.

"Hello." he said politely. Sharon and Andy were surprised because they haven't seen this man before.

"Hello, who are you?" Sharon asked impatiently.

"I'm Mark. I wanted to clarify a truth." Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"What truth?" Andy asked immediately. The man took a deep breath and said, "I'm Nicholas's real father."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Who is** **Nicholas's**_ _**real** **father? Please review.**_


End file.
